dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Darth Vader vs Akuma
Darth Vader vs Akuma is The sayain Jedi's twenty-fifth DBX! Description Star Wars vs Street Fighter! Rage is a great source of strength as shown in these two antagonists but will the Sith Lord emerge victorious against the One True Master of the Fist? Intro NO RULES ' '''JUST BLOODSHED ' '''DBX Fight Vader came to Earth with every intention of eliminating the race on this planet he sensed a high a mount of force energy. Vader looked around the area around him until he heard a grunted voice saying "You!" Vader turned around and ignited his red lightsaber HERE WE GO! Akuma was the first to attack as he shot a hadoken straight at Vader who used his lightsaber to slice the attack in two. Vader then jumped forward with his and tried to cut Akuma's head off his shoulders but The Master of the Fist easily dodged the strike retaliated with a shoruken straight at Vader's chin launching him into the air leaving him open for a flurry of kicks straight at Vader in the stomach stunning him. Akuma then kicked Vader in the face knocking him back a few feet. Vader just had to take the hadoken head on like a man launching him straight into a forest. Akuma ran into the forest looking for Vader until he was hit in the face by a boulder knocking him onto the ground when he looked up he saw Vader using the force to lift up massive slabs of rocks. Vader then threw these rocks at Akuma who used his strength to smash them to pieces with ease. Akuma then threw a hadoken straight at Vader who grabbed the blast with the force and then he threw blasts away causing a massive explosion incinerating the trees around it. Akuma saw that only his melee attacks will so he ran at his opponets Vader dodged the bombardment by Akuma and retaliated with a punch straight at The Street Fighter's stomach stunning him. Vader then smacked Akuma in the nose with the hilt of his Light-Saber crushing Akuma's nose. Vader then used the Force to grab The Street Fighter and started smashing him around the area cracking each tree that he hits in half! Vader then slammed Akuma onto the ground breaking his arm in two. Vader ran at Akuma who then kicked The Sith Lord in the stomach making him breath heavier and heavier. Akuma then jumped into the air and elbowed Vader in the back of the head knocking him face first onto the ground making a massive crack to be heard. Vader got up from the ground but his left lens was smashed to pieces revealing his eye that was filled in absolute hatred, As quick as a flash Vader got up from the ground and sliced at Akuma's stomach nearly tearing him in half! Vader stood over the knocked down Akuma who was bleeding out of his chest like a tap. Vader all his strength to plummet his Light-Saber straight into Akuma's face killing The Street Fighter instantly. Vader pulled his weapon out of his opponent and he then walked away from the corpse of Akuma. Conclusion And the winner is: Darth Vader! Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Rage/Anger themed DBX Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Antagonist Vs Antagonist Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Video Games vs Movies themed DBXs Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:The sayain jedi Category:Adopted DBX fights Category:'Disney VS Capcom' themed DBXs Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs